


Girl Talk

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The New Beginnings Series [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Riza friendship with Royai twist. Rebecca wonders about her friends relationship with her boss. She’s not the only one. Roy’s friend Maes is equally invested in seeing these two admit their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> New Beginnings is a modern FMA, in which Roy is Ed and Al’s guardian after their mother passes away. He works for the Amestris police force and commands his own team with Riza and the other members of Team Mustang
> 
> Rating: Teen for language and sexual innuendo

Girl Talk ****

(Part 7 of my New Beginnings series)

Girl Talk

Rebecca rummaged through Riza’s clothes and shook her head. “Seriously Riza, you need a new wardrobe.” She pulled out one of Riza favourite dresses - a plain, black dress. “Ugh - that looks like something you’d wear to a funeral.”  
Sitting on the bed, Riza sighed and crossed her arms. “Can you quit criticising my choice in clothing?”  
“No - I love you, so I need to save you from bad fashion choices.” She held out another black dress. “Are all your dresses black and plain?”  
She loved her best friend to death, but sometimes she was fit to throttle her.  
“Seriously Becca, I’m not really in the mood to go out. Can we just get takeout?”  
“No! You stayed home last weekend, come on. You’re coming this time.”  
Riza rolled her eyes at Rebecca’s back. “Fine!”  
“Good!” Rebecca pulled out a fitted, ankle length red dress with a slit at the side. “Ah - finally. I knew you had to have something sexy in there somewhere.”  
“I’ll be overdressed,” Riza protested.  
“A lady can never be overdressed.” Rebecca walked over to the bed and put her hand on her shoulder. “Two smoking hot ladies like us; no man will be able to resist.”  
Riza threw her head back and laughed. “I thought you were seeing someone back home.”  
“Just a few dates, Riza.” Rebecca waggled her eyebrows. “I have no plans to settle down yet.”  
“Do you ever spend a weekend at home?”  
“It’s rare!” Rebecca put the dress down on the bed beside Riza. “Please let me do your hair?”  
“I’m not your doll, Becca.”  
“Come on, I always do a great job.”  
Riza had to concede that Rebecca was right.  
Taking her lack of a response as permission, Rebecca got on the bed beside her and started pulling at her hair. “I wish my hair was as straight as yours.”  
“And I wish mine was as thick as yours,” Riza said with a laugh. “It’s still wet. Leave it for go for now.”  
Rebecca dropped her hair reluctantly. “Fine, for now, but you’ve got to let me do your hair and makeup tonight.”  
“I surrender, but reserve the right to protest if you make me look like a prostitute.”  
“Fuck you Riza!” She got off the bed. “Do you know what you need?”  
Riza shrugged.  
“Wine!”  
“Go on - I think I can be persuaded. You never seem to listen to my opinion anyway.”  
Already at the bedroom door, Rebecca stuck out her tongue. It was amazing how much younger she could feel after a weekend with her best friend. It was like they were teenagers again. Riza stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

Rebecca was at fridge when Riza walked in.  
“It’s nice and cool,” she said as she took out the bottle of white wine they had left chilling.  
Riza went to the cupboard to get two glasses and brought them together over to the table while Rebecca rifled through the cutlery drawer looking for the corkscrew.  
“Found it!” Rebecca held up the corkscrew. “So tell me - have you locked lips with that hottie boss of yours yet?”  
Riza blushed a little causing her best friend to smile as she tried to open the bottle.  
“That would be a bad idea,” Riza said.  
The cork popped at last. “Why? You’re both consenting adults.  
Rebecca joined her at the table.  
“It’s complicated, Becca.”  
“It doesn’t have to be. Lips, tongues, making out, sex.”  
“You know me; I never mix work and dating,” Riza said.  
“Ah - but if you’re working all the time, the only opportunities you have in work.”  
“It’s not just that,” Riza said. “It’s complicated. He’s my boss. And one of the kids seems to have taken a dislike to me for some reason.”  
“Who cares if some little shit dislikes you?”  
“I do, and Roy definitely does. They’ve just lost their mother; they need to be his priority right now.”  
Rebecca took a sip from her glass. “I just think you should loosen up and have some fun once in awhile.”  
“I have fun!”  
“You consider work fun! When was the last time that you were out all night? Like when we kids, we’d come home feet aching from all the dancing and brains a little fuzzy from cheap booze.”  
“We’re not kids anymore, Becca.”  
“Ri, you’re only as old as you feel, or more importantly as young as the man you feel.”  
Riza started to laugh despite herself. The one thing she missed the most about having her best friend around way she could cheer her up after the worst of days.  
“More wine, Becca?”  
“Like I’m going to say no.”

  
Arms linked, Rebecca and Riza entered the bar. Riza felt a little overdressed, as she worried she would. Most of the patrons were in jeans and more than few pairs of eyes turned to them as they entered. She felt a strange mixture of pride and embarrassment at the attention. Her best friend’s blue dress was a little more daring than what she would wear herself.  
“I told you it was a bit much,” Riza whispered.  
“Nonsense - you look amazing. Besides that cocktail bar we are going to after dinner is very swanky.”  
Riza’s local bar did some delicious food, and by now they were both starving. Riza’s eyes swept the bar for an unoccupied table.  
“Riza!”  
She turned in the direction of the voice. Roy was standing there waving her over to a table, where a bespectacled man also sat.  
“Someone’s happy to see you,” Rebecca whispered in her ear. “Very happy.”  
Riza’s cheeks were warm. “You better behave!”  
She had a bad feeling about this. She adored her friend dearly, but she could be an interfering pain in the ass when she put her mind to it. The two women went over to join the men at the table. The women sat at the opposite side of the table to the men, who were finishing up a meal.  
“You both look gorgeous tonight,” Roy said.  
While the compliment was directed to both of them, Roy’s eyes were directed on her. Riza squirmed under the intensity of his stare and he looked away after what felt like an eternity.  
Roy held out his hand to Rebecca. “Rebecca, right?”  
Her best friend nodded. “Good memory.”  
He gestured to the man beside him. “Ladies, this is Maes. He’s an old friend from East City, but he’s in town on a job and dropped by for a visit.”  
Roy’s friend smiled, leaned across the table and shook Rebecca’s hand.  
Then, he clasped Riza’s hand and wrung it. “Pleasure to meet you, Riza. I’ve heard a lot about you from Roy.”  
“And I you,” Riza replied.  
“And most of it is lies, I’m sure.”  
Riza raised an eyebrow. “Lies to make you look bad or to make him look good?”  
Maes threw his head back in laughter. “I like her. She has you pegged.” He wrapped his right arm around an uncomfortable looking Roy.  
Is that a blush on his face?  
“That’s our Riza,” Rebecca said with a smirk. “She knows how to measure a man.”  
It was Riza’s turn to blush. “Rebecca!”  
Meanwhile, Roy almost choked on a mouthful of beer. Stifling his laughter, Maes whacked him hard on the back.  
“How are your wife and your little girl?” Riza asked Maes, praying he would latch onto a new subject.  
“Absolutely great!” He reached into the breast pocket if his shirt and pulled out his wallet. “Would you like to see a picture of my little angel?”  
Roy groaned. “Don’t get him started.”  
It was too late as Riza was quickly inundated by pictures.  
“Here’s Elicia eating birthday cake,” Maes crooned. “And here she is with Edward, Alphonse and Puddles.”  
“Are you here for food?” Riza heard Roy asked Rebecca.  
“Yes - I’m starved,” Rebecca answered. “Is it table service or do you have to go to the bar?”  
Riza was only half paying attention to the pictures of Elicia, who was undoubtedly a lovely little girl. She was more concerned with the predatory gleam in her best friend’s eyes.  
“You have to go to the bar to let them know you’ll be ordering. Let me get you both a drink.”  
“What a gentleman,” Rebecca teased. “Two white wines would be lovely.”  
Riza frowned noting the hint of flirtation in her friend’s voice.  
Maes continued completely oblivious to Riza’s inattention. “Look at my precious little girl after she learned to ride a bike.”  
“Two white wines coming up,”Roy said. “I’ll ask for two new menus when I’m there.”  
Riza caught Rebecca admiring his ass as he made his way to the bar.  
Maes was still going strong. Roy wasn’t kidding when he said his best friend could go on for hours about his family.  
“She’s so clever, such a fast learner. I’m not just saying it because I’m her dad. Ask Roy!”  
“It’s okay I believe you,” she said.  
Suddenly, Maes’ expression changed to a more calculating one.  
He leaned over and whispered, “You like Roy, don’t you?”  
Her eyes widened. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?  
“He’s a great guy, you know!”  
Rebecca was watching the exchange with a shrewd expression. Maes pulled away just as Roy returned with two menus and the glasses of wine.  
“Thank you Roy,” Riza said.  
He nodded and turned to Maes.  
“Put away those pictures and leave the poor woman alone. She’s much too polite to tell you to fuck off.”  
“There’s no need to be so rude, Roy.” Maes gathered up his pictures and returned them to his wallet.  
Rebecca was already perusing the menu. Riza barely scanned hers, knowing already what she was going to order. She glanced up over the top of the menu, and Roy caught her eye.  
“Off somewhere nice?”  
“The new cocktail bar on Main Street,” Riza replied.  
“You two should come,” Rebecca interjected.  
“Sorry, we are not going into town,” Roy said. “We just said we would have a few beers here as Maes needs to leave early tomorrow.”  
“Don’t mind me, Roy-boy,” Maes said. “I’m sure I can let myself in. I’ll have Puddles for company. Afterall, a single man like you should never turn down an opportunity to take two beautiful women out on the town.”  
Roy was saved by the arrival of a waitress to ask the two women for their orders.

  
Once the waitress had left Riza made another attempt to change the subject before it could return to their plans for later.  
“The boys at home?” Riza asked.  
“They’ve gone to Resembool for the weekend. School’s off on Monday, so they are making the most if it.”  
“Say Rebecca, would you ladies like another drink?”  
Riza had barely taken more than a sip of her first one and Rebecca was the same.  
Rebecca stood up. “Absolutely - I’ll help you.”  
Roy looked at Riza and smirked. “Sorry about Maes.”  
“And I’m sorry about Rebecca,” said Riza.  
“They’re both about as subtle as a sledgehammer,” Roy replied.  
“True, but they mean well.”  
His eyes bored into hers. “You really do look stunning tonight, you know.”  
“Thank you. You scrub up pretty well yourself.”  
He smiled causing her heart to flutter in her chest.  
“I’m glad you think so.”  
She smiled back at him. She reached for her drink just as he put his fork and knife on the plate. The movement caused their fingertips to brush briefly. Roy made a sudden movement backwards, his elbow colliding with the dregs in his beer. The glass upended, spilling onto the table.  
“Shit!” Red faced, he grabbed at a napkin and started to mop up the mess, which luckily for him wasn’t much.  
Riza started to giggle. “It’s a good thing you’re so handsome! Your reflexes leave something to be desired!”  
He looked up at her, his lip twitching. “You could help you know.”  
She reached for another napkin and wiped the part of the table closest to her. Together, they made quick work of wiping it up. Roy’s hand twitched on the table beside hers and she thought for a moment that he was going to take her hand, but the moment came and went.  
He tossed the drenched napkin into his plate. “I’m not normally so clumsy.”  
“What about the time you spilt hot coffee on your shirt?”  
“Thank you, Riza. I appreciate the reminder. I am not always this clumsy. Talk about kicking a man when he’s down.”  
“Don’t be so over dramatic!”  
He pouted causing her to laugh again.  
Roy looked over her shoulder and shook his head. “Maes is currently trying to show the poor bartender his pictures.”  
Riza suppressed a smile. “He’s a lovely guy, but a little full on. A little like Rebecca. I’m sorry she put you on the spot about going into town with us.”  
“I’ll have to pass despite what Maes said,” he said. “I don’t see him very often and I want to spend the evening catching up before he goes away.”  
“I understand,” Riza said. “I tried to convince Rebecca to stay in tonight, but it’s hard to say no to her.”  
Roy laughed. “I’ll bet!”  
“I’m glad she convinced me in the end though,” she said. “It was nice to bump into you.”  
“Me too,” he said. “I mean it was nice to bump into you too.”  
He worried at his lip. “Uh Riza.” He seemed nervous; it was a side to him she had not seen very often.  
“Yes?”  
“I was wondering if you would like to uh go to dinner sometime?”  
Riza frowned. Is he asking me on an actual date?  
“I mean just us,” he added.  
She looked at his lips move, but she wasn’t processing what he was saying.  
“What?” She didn’t mean to voice the thought aloud.  
Roy was still babbling, “Um dinner. Another time. You and me. But if you don’t want to - I understand.”  
Riza opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Before she could find her voice, the waitress appeared at the table with the two meals.  
“Who ordered the chicken?”  
“I did,” Riza said.  
“At last - I’m starving,” said a familiar voice.  
Rebecca sat down beside her and placed her glass of wine in front of her. She was followed by Maes, who joined Roy at the other side of the table. The other meal was placed in front of Rebecca.  
“Enjoy!”  
Riza looked over at Roy, who was examining his beer mat. Oh I really made a mess of this.

Riza and Rebecca sat at corner booth, Cosmopolitans in front of them. They were on their second cocktail already and she was a little merry. She had managed to avoid talking about Roy during their first cocktail after Rebecca moaned about the guy she was seeing back home, but the topic was back on the table.  
“I don’t understand you two! You two were making moon eyes at one another all night; there’s clearly a connection.”  
“He’s got baggage,” Riza reasoned.  
“Everybody’s got baggage.”  
“Not everybody has two teenagers.”  
“Who said you should marry the guy?” Rebecca rolled her eyes. “You’ve got an itch. I’m saying scratch it.”  
Riza downed the remains of her cocktail. “I work with him everyday and I consider him a friend. I don’t want to fuck things up for the sake of sex.”  
Besides, she had ruined any chance of that by the way she reacted. He had avoided her gaze all through dinner, although he had remained perfectly cordial.  
“You thought about this a lot!” Rebecca mused. Suddenly, her mouth dropped open. “Oh god, you’re in love with him, aren’t you?”  
“No I’m not!”  
“But you are! Damn Riza. You’re supposed to make sure the sex is good first.” Rebecca’s head was in her hands. “Oh Riza.”  
Riza knew there was no point in denying it any more. “So what if I do? It doesn’t make it any less complicated.”  
“That’s bullshit! Have you spoken to him about this or are you guessing how he feels? I just think you’re both playing chicken, because you’re afraid of getting your heart broken.”  
Riza wasn’t going to admit that he had laid some of his cards on the table, but she was still hiding hers.  
“I swear that bastard better be putty in your hands the next time I visit.” Rebecca stood up and narrowed her eyes. “Otherwise, I might have to lock you both in a room. Now, Riza, I’m getting you another cocktail.”  
“Next round’s on me,” Riza replied.  
Riza watched as Rebecca shoved her way to the bar. Maybe Rebecca is right? She pulled her cellphone from her handbag and pulled Roy’s number up in the contacts list. She swallowed hard and dialled his number. The phone rang and she suddenly regretted making the call realising the lateness of the hour. Maybe I am making a mountain out of a molehill? What if he didn’t mean a date?  
Before she could disconnect, Roy picked up the phone.  
“Riza?”  
There was silence as she struggled with what to say.  
“Riza, are you okay? Riza?”  
“Hi Roy, I just wanted to say I’d really like that dinner.”  
“Oh,” he said. “That’s great, because I was beginning to worry that I had made a complete ass of myself tonight.”  
She could almost hear the smile in his voice.  
“I’m free tomorrow night,” she said.  
She winced at how eager she sounded.  
There was a sharp intake of breath on the end of the phone. “I’ll pick you up at six.”  
“I’m sorry for ringing so late. I was thinking about you and I was afraid I would chicken out otherwise.”  
“Riza, are you drunk?”  
She sighed. “I’m going to be embarrassed tomorrow, aren’t I?”  
“I think drunk Riza is very entertaining and I look forward to meeting her.”  
Riza caught sight of Rebecca returning with their drinks. “I’ve gotta go. See you tomorrow.”  
Rebecca sat down beside her. Riza tried hard not to show the budding excitement within her. 

Fin


End file.
